This invention relates to a carton-shaping machine, particularly to one improved in an shaping mechanism, which can operate to correctly shape a carton of an upper foldable open portion of a carton located facing up, elevating work efficiency for shaping cartons.
In various industries, products should be packaged in cartons, after they are finished. As work wage has been increasing year after year, automatic carton packaging machines have also been used instead of manual work, but still manual work is needed more or less. A known conventional carton-shaping machine operates to move cartons in a flat horizontal condition for opening and shaping. The conventional carton-shaping machine includes sucking plate units for sucking up a side portion of a flat carton to rise up for shaping a carton with a bottom side and an upper side located vertical and then the bottom side is adhered with an adhesive tape on a center contact line. However, the workplace may be full of minute dirt and the outer surface of flat horizontal cartons to be shaped may also have dirt thereon, so the sucking plates may sometimes be impossible to suck up an upper side portion of a carton, causing interruption of shaping process. In addition, when a finished carton comes out of the conventional shaping machine, it stands on one of the side portions, not on the bottom side, so the finished carton has to be turned for 90 degrees to let the bottom side stand on a table or on the ground and the upper open side facing up for placing product therein. Thus, the conventional carton-shaping machine has disadvantages to be improved.